


Seguir al corazon

by NynhaGraek



Series: Mermaid AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Human Pidge | Katie Holt, mermaid au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NynhaGraek/pseuds/NynhaGraek
Summary: (Continuacion de Mar de Cuba)Keith debe seguir el consejo de su padre.
Relationships: Keith/Pidge (Voltron), Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Mermaid AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599022
Kudos: 11





	Seguir al corazon

— ¿Ya notaron que Keith está algo diferente? —. Ante la pregunta de Shirogane, Hunk sonrió de manera nerviosa, mientras que Lotor los miraba con burla.

Había pasado más de un mes desde su matrimonio con Allura, a consecuencia, no podía estar mucho tiempo en su hogar, él quería pasar tiempo con su ahora esposa. Y la única fuerza que fue capaz de obligarlo a visitar su antiguo palacio fue la propia Allura, escudándose con un _"Tienes una familia que implica algo más que sólo yo"_. En el fondo, Shiro sabía que Allura estaba agobiada de Altea y la presión que ponían sobre ella, así que una escapada hacia la base de los Daibazzal era una tentadora oferta. Allura amaba pasar tiempo con aquella familia.

Allura estaba en ese momento junto a su madre, Krolia accedió facilmente a guiarla por el nuevo jardín instalado, y él, sin nada más que hacer al no encontrar a su padre y a su hermano, se mantuvo en la sala del trono, encontrándose con Hunk y Lotor en el lugar.

— ¿Nuestro Keith? Pff —. Hunk intentó restarle importancia al asunto, moviendo su mano con fingida despreocupación. — Él está bien. Rebelde y condescendiente como siempre.

La vista de Hunk se paseó por toda la sala real, intentando disminuir su ansiedad ante la pregunta de Shiro, quien había llegado hace solo unos instantes.

— De acuerdo... —. Exclamó Shiro ligeramente confundido ante la respuesta de Hunk. — ¿Tú que opinas? —. En esta ocasión, se dirigió a Lotor.

— Idiota y testarudo como siempre —. Respondió, encogiendo sus hombros con aburrimiento. - Aunque...

— ¿Aunque...? —. Lo incitó a continuar, el tono pícaro que Lotor usaba no era sin un motivo.

— ¡Aunque es cierto que está un poco más amable! —. Interrumpió Hunk. Lotor lo miró de reojo, y Shiro mostró libremente su confusión.

Hunk suspiró, intentando calmarse.

Ellos no podían saber.

¿Por qué Keith lo había metido en ese lío? Bien, fue él quien insistió en saber lo que hacia su mejor amigo el príncipe durante sus tardes o madrugadas, pero no esperaba aquella respuesta.

_"Esa chica, de la que te conté... Estoy_ _visitandola_ _desde ése día"_

De haber sabido que Keith estaba rompiendo más de 10 reglas, hubiese preferido no meterse como cómplice del delito. Pero la información ya estaba grabada en su mente, no podía olvidarlo, no podía delatar a Keith, ¡Pero tampoco podría mantener un secreto así tanto tiempo!

— Aunque está más feliz —. Completó Lotor, ignorando el arrebato de Hunk.

— ¿Feliz? ¿De que manera?

— De una aterradora. Ya sabes, incluso sonríe de la nada al punto de mostrar sus dientes. Va nadando de lo más feliz sin razón aparente, luego se detiene y se pone a acariciar las flores—. Shiro se mantuvo en silencio, procesando la información y tratando de unir los puntos. — Incluso lo escuché tararear.

La mandíbula de Shiro se aflojó, cayendo levemente durante unos segundos.

— Como... ¿Como un tarareo involuntario de una canción pegajosa, o...?

— No. Keith llegó a cantar en susurros.

La boca de Shiro se abrió aun más, Lotor se divertía con sus reacciones mientras las decía como si fueran secretos de nivel clasificado. Hunk buscaba una buena excusa para cubrir a Keith y evitar que Shiro iniciase una investigación profunda.

— _Darling, so it goes. Some things are meant to be..._

Ante el silencio del salón, una pequeña melodía fue suavemente escuchada. Los tres se giraron hacia la puerta más cercana, atentos para confirmar con sus propios ojos a quien pertenecía esa voz que estaba cada vez más cerca.

— _Take_ _my_ _hand_ _,_ _take_ _my_ _whole_ _life_ _too..._

Frente a ellos, Keith nadaba tranquilamente, moviéndose con gracia y tranquilidad entre las olas, parecería que solo se dedicaba a flotar, y podrían tomar eso como un hecho, de no ser porque el joven creaba pequeñas ondas ante sus giros.

— _For I can't_ _help_ _faling_ _in love with..._

—¿Qué carajo pasó con tu cabello? —. La voz de Keith se detuvo ante el intruso que había roto su burbuja de fantasía, ni siquiera pensó que alguien lo vería embobado, pero si era sincero, no le importaba mucho.

Miró a Lotor con una sonrisa ante aquella pregunta, recordando el origen de su largo cabello trenzado y repleto de pequeñas flores.

_Pidge..._

No había sido algo muy listo salir a la superficie a tal hora, pues la playa estaba repleta, pero para fortuna, era un día nublado, así que pudo pasar algo de tiempo con la chica. Aún podía sentir las caricias en su cabeza y sus dedos pasando hábilmente por su cabellera negra. Si, sus amigos y familia podrían sospechar sobre aquel peinado, pero no tenía planeado deshacerlo.

— Se ve genial, ¿Cierto? —. Cuestionó con una sonrisa sincera, asustando a Shiro.

— ¿Lo ves? —. Cuestionó en un susurro Lotor, Shiro asintió lentamente.

— Hey, ¿En que momento viniste tú? —. Tras pronunciar aquello en voz alta, Keith nadó rápidamente hacia Shiro, abrazandolo de golpe. — ¡Es genial tenerte de vuelta! ¿Cómo va todo en Altea? ¿Cómo está Allura? ¿Cómo...?

Shiro comenzó a preguntarse si aquellos golpes en la cabeza de Keith habían tenido su efecto.

— Bien, veo que ya se saludaron —. Desde la entrada del salón, una voz resonó. — Keith, necesito hablar contigo.

Con una sonrisa, este asintió.

— Voy enseguida, padre.

La tumba de silencio apareció nuevamente tras la partida de Keith.

— Si. Estoy aterrado.

* * *

— Espera, ¿Matrimonio? —. Keith nadó rapidamente, deteniéndose frente a su padre con los brazos extendidos para impedirle el paso.

— Así es.

— Pero...

— Tranquilo, no es una presión —. Dijo su padre. — Estuve hablando al respecto con tu madre, ahora que Shiro contrajo matrimonio, creemos que lo más apropiado es que tú comiences a pensar en lo mismo. Así, el día en que gobiernes Daibazzal, ya te encuentres comprometido y con herederos en camino.

— Espera, espera. ¿Herederos?

Keith retrocedió, completamente confundido.

— Keith... —. Su padre sonrió, colocando su mano en el hombro de su hijo, dejando de lado el aura imponente que siempre lo rodeaba. — Insisto, no te estamos presionando. Es únicamente una opinión. Si te parece bien, haremos reuniones de cortejo para que las ciudadanas solteras vengan a conocerte.

Una mueca de incomodidad inundó el rostro de Keith.

— Bien, quita esa cara, jovencito —. Sonrío su padre. — Está bien si no te convence la idea. Solo era una sugerencia... De todas formas, si fuese una orden, dudo mucho que obedecieras.

Una sonrisa ligeramente culpable surgió en los labios de Keith. Después de todo, lo último no era una mentira.

— Y, por lo que veo...—. La mano del rey Trevor tomó con cuidado la trenza perfectamente acomodada de Keith.— Tienes un buen motivo para rechazar a las candidatas por la mano del príncipe, ¿No?

El rostro de Keith enrojeció rápidamente, provocando la burla de su padre.

— Promete que me presentarás a la chica misteriosa, ¿De acuerdo?

— Claro —. Sonrío. Intentó ocultar sus nervios, cubriendolos con su reciente sonrojo al verse descubierto.

— Solo recuerda Keith: Siempre sigue a tu corazón. Él sabe lo que es mejor para ti.

* * *

— ¿Un matrimonio? ¡¿Te casarás?!

La voz de Hunk rompió sus oídos. Le lanzó su almohada.

— Claro que no —. Bufó. — Mis padres nunca me obligarían a hacerlo, solo creyeron que sería algo bueno para mí.

— Vale, y, ¿Tú que piensas? —. Cuestionó Hunk, frotando el lugar de impacto de la almohada.

— Nada en particular —. Encogió sus hombros. — No pienso casarme... No aún —. Murmuró al concluir, Hunk decidió ignorarlo.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que debes ser más cuidadoso con respecto a esa chica Pidge —. Dijo Hunk, lanzándole a Keith la almohada de vuelta. — Lotor es demasiado observador, y tú no eres el rey de la discreción. Creo que...

Dejó a Hunk hablar, y él se dedicó a asentir con la cabeza cuando consideraba necesario.

La trenza comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, casi como si exigiera su atención. La tomó con una mano y comenzó a acariciar su propio cabello.

Tenía semanas yendo diariamente a la superficie solo para hablar con ella, para escucharla hablar de su mundo, para conocerla y quedar cada vez más encantado con ella y con todo lo que le contaba sobre su vida o pasatiempos. Desde su hermano Matt hasta aquel amigo llamado Lance que la había llevado hasta aquel lugar.

Haría una nota mental para agradecerle a Lance de alguna manera.

Él le contaba sobre su vida, mencionando a su hermano y Allura, a su mejor amigo y a Lotor, lo dedicados que eran sus padres, lo malo que él sería siendo un rey.

Y ella siempre lo escuchaba, fascinada, tomando notas y soltando comentarios científicos que él no entendía en lo más mínimo. Pero no importaba mucho. Era divertido.

Era un poco de paz en su vida, aún cuando tuviera que dormir poco o inventar tontas excusas, ella lo valía. Era una joya que no pensaba perder por nada del mundo. Comenzó a preguntarse si la manera en la que él se sentía era la misma forma en la que Shiro se sentía cuando hablaba con Allura. No podía responderse. Pero sabía que, fuera lo que fuera que había entre él y Pidge, era especial. Al menos, él así lo sentía, lo sentía como algo ahora indispensable, algo necesario y embriagante. Esperaba que fuera mutuo.

¿Era eso a lo que su padre se refería?

Las sirenas y tritones no celebraban las bodas a menudo, eran situaciones escasas, pues solo contraian matrimonio cuando estaban seguros de hacerlo. Era un proceso especial.

No cuestionamientos, no buscar un origen, no conveniencia.

Cuando su especie se enamoraba en verdad, simplemente lo sabían.

Tan sencillo como eso.

Era puro, sin interés mas que el deseo de una compañía eterna.

Sus padres lo relataban a él y a Shiro como lo más maravilloso del mundo, no debías romper tu cabeza enredando la información. No necesitabas nada más que ser honesto contigo mismo.

Aún cuando sus padres estaban enamorados y juntos desde hace años, no podían explicarlo.

El amor era diferente para cada persona, por eso era tan especial.

Cuando fuera el momento, lo sabrías, no necesitabas concentrarte demasiado en aquello. En cualquier momento llegaría. Como si estuvieran destinados a unirse.

Y claro que lo estaban.

Pidge lo miró como si estuviera loco cuando se lo contó. En su mundo aquello era diferente. Demasiado.

Y a como ella lo relataba, sonaba horrible y plagado de sufrimiento.

Eso lo llevaba a la conclusión de que era afortunado. Y debía aprovechar aquella habilidad.

¿Un matrimonio?

Él no quería casarse. Él no quería casarse con cualquiera. Él se casaría cuando estuviera seguro y enamorado.

Y en ese momento, solo una persona podía aparecer en su mente.

Hunk ni siquiera se inmutó ante la nueva sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro de Keith, aquella expresión ya le parecía de lo más normal.

* * *

Suspiró nuevamente, absorto por completo en el relato de Pidge sobre sus planes futuros en la universidad.

No había nadie en la costa, el sol era apenas visible, y el agua estaba fría, motivo por el cual solamente los pies de Pidge estaban sumergidos, mientras que él se dedicaba a mantenerse a flote frente a ella y escucharla, apoyándose levemente en el muelle de madera vieja.

Estaba completamente hechizado por ella.

No podía comprender el porque, pero lo estaba. No le importaba que fueran de mundos distintos, que Pidge tuviera dos extremidades inferiores y él solo una. No le importaba lo que los ciudadanos del océano pudiesen opinar de sus sentimientos sobre la chica.

Si ellos podían ser felices al lado de las personas que amaban, ¿Por qué él no tendría ese derecho?

Él seguía esperando una señal, aquél momento resplandeciente en el que quedase claro que él y Pidge estaban destinados, aún con el peso del obvio problema en sus hombros.

No esperó demasiado.

Los rayos de sol reflejandose en el cabello castaño le recordaron la primera vez que la observó.

Supo que ella sería especial desde que la miró.

Había una nueva interrogante, ¿Cómo podría decírselo? ¿Que tan descabellado sería decirle que la amaba a las pocas semanas de conocerla?

Los humanos eran complicados, ahora lo sabía, y Pidge no le creería en lo más mínimo, o buscaría una salida basada en lógica pura. Así era ella.

¿Cómo decirle que la amaba? Eso podría ser sencillo, las palabras nunca fueron su mayor habilidad, pero no era difícil pronunciarlo si venía de su corazón.

¿Cómo lograr que aquella calidez en el corazón fuese mutuo?

— Quizá solo otras dos o tres semanas.

Volvió de su mundo, mirandola con confusión. ¿En que momento había salido volando su mente?

— Disculpa, ¿En dos o tres semanas que?

Una suave sonrisa se formó en Pidge, no era una sonrisa como las otras, esta parecía casi nostálgica, apenada.

— Volveré a casa en un par de semanas.

La sonrisa de Keith decayó, entendiendo lo que aquello implicaba.

* * *

Tiró con rabia de las sábanas que lo envolvían, ya estaba cansado de estar acostado mirando a la nada, lamentándose como si fuera un plancton.

Debía salir de aquel remolino sentimental y actuar.

Las grandes decisiones eran propiedad del corazón.

Y su corazón ya ni siquiera era de su propiedad, su corazón deseaba con fuerza volver con su verdadera dueña.

Sabía que debía hacer.

* * *

— ¡Por favor! —. Suplicó, siguiendo a la mujer con insistencia.

Haggar suspiró nuevamente, agotada por la incansable voluntad del príncipe. Llevaba cerca de dos horas lanzando negativas.

— Vaya a casa, no tengo tiempo para sus caprichos reales —. Haggar movió su mano, como si auyentara a algún animal.

— ¡Le pagaré!

— ¡No es cuestión de dinero, mocoso malcriado! —. Gritó de vuelta, ¿Quién se creía ese chico? Que fuera el príncipe no le daba el derecho de ir tranquilamente a su hogar para acosarla hasta que ella aceptase su trato. Debía ser paciente.— ¿Cree usted que es tan sencillo hacer esas pociones?—. Suspiró, preguntándose cual sería la mejor manera de explicar aquella situación.

— Se que usted puede lograrlo.

Keith en verdad lo creía. Y lo deseaba.

Haggar era de los seres más poderosos en el océano, un don con la palabra y con la magia fueron todo lo que necesitó para hacerse un nombre que producía escalofríos.

Y sólo aquella mujer podría ayudarlo.

Haggar bufó, rodando los ojos ante el halago.

— No puede hacer cambios tan bruscos sin acabar afectado, alteza —. Comentó amargamente, mordiendose el interior de la mejilla. Ella mejor que nadie comprendía los daños.

— Señora Honerva... —. Aquel nombre la hizo reaccionar, aterrada e impresionada. Habían pasado años sin escuchar su antiguo nombre. Keith se acercó, hablando suavemente y con firmeza. - Deseo ir a la superficie. Estoy dispuesto a tomar los riesgos, los que sean.

Desear algo era sencillo. Pero Keith no conocía el proceso de la batalla.

La magia era más que mezclar los ingredientes, la energía vital de los involucrados jugaba un papel importante. Si la transformación a humano era un simple capricho de Keith, el final sería desastroso para ambos.

Dudaba de la madurez de Keith, pero se podía ver reflejada. La ingenuidad del primer amor, darlo todo por una persona, la pureza del corazón.

Keith no mentía, pero le preocupaba el resultado. Ella no era tonta. Era obvio que había algún ser humano involucrado. A leguas se notaba el amor sincero en el corazón del príncipe, pero un corazón, por más noble que sea, no está completamente a salvo bajo las manos de un humano.

Mucho menos el corazón de las sirenas. Después de todo, había un motivo para mantenerse ocultas.

Los humanos eran complicados, egoístas y ambiciosos.

Su humano adorado podía ser de aquellos que cometían errores y no lo aceptaban. Si Keith tenía razón y ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos, no era una completa garantía que sería aceptado. Quizá por el momento, quizá por otros factores. Muchos encuentran el amor y lo dejan ir.

¿Keith podría sobrellevar aquello?

No diría que adoraba al príncipe, pero él era de los pocos que parecían no temerle, a una corta edad, el príncipe la seguía, observandola indiscretamente. Era imposible no sentir algo de cariño por alguien que se interesaba por su trabajo y la admiraba.

Y, aunque ella advirtiera los peligros de un corazón roto, Keith no escucharía, completamente emocionado por su cambio.

Le advirtió.

Los humanos no eran tan devotos al amor, lo veían casi como una debilidad.

Era horrible escucharlo gritar. Las agujas se clavaban en las escamas rojas, moviéndose para desgarrar la piel y separarla en dos. La excesiva cantidad de sangre azul impedía ver la carne, bloqueando cualquier visión desagradable, mas no el sonido.

Las escamas caían, dejando piel completamente roja expuesta, siendo lentamente protegida por una nueva capa más gruesa. Pronto sería el final.

Y si Keith quería que todo el dolor físico valiera la pena, debería lograr enamorar a su amada.

— Siete días como máximo. Siete días para enamorarla de verdad. Siete días para contraer matrimonio.


End file.
